Masamune
Masamune (正宗 Masamune) is an infamous warrior that hails from beyond the borders of the Pergrande Kingdom, more commonly known as the barbarian lands. He is the Master of the 7th Division within Fabula Nova and is regarded as the most vicious and bloodthirsty of all the members. Always seeking a good battle, he's quick to disregard orders and is considered a last resort measure by N. Currently he wonders Earth Land with his apprentice Jeanne LeBlanc until further notice. Within its borders he is known as the Sealed Sword of Godspeed (神速の封刃 Shinsoku no Fuujin) for his undefeated record and uncountable amount of kills. Masamune has taken a particular interest in Dante Royard as a fellow swordsman and it is his utmost desire to cut him down. Appearance Masamune is a relatively tall man, standing at 6 feet 2 inches with a muscular build littered with various scars from the many battles he's fought. He has long black hair tied in single ponytail and black eyes, giving a rather intimidating look which was further accentuated by his thick eyebrows and facial hair. For a warrior devoted to battle, Masamune has a rather eccentric attire. Surprisingly, despite this it's seems practical and of high quality, having withstood a lot of damage, the wears and tears clearly visible. It has no top, instead a large shoulder pad on his left arm that is tied with a rather worn out leather strap which also serves to hold his sword at his waist. It comes in two colors, red and blue. Beneath it, he wears a long black arm warmer. On both of his arms there are metal hand guards. Also, his waist is wrapped in bandages, along with a thick red rope that serves as a belt. On it, like a flag, a cloth hangs with his former empire's insignia. For bottoms, he wears loose dark olive pants, a dragon design on both legs extends upwards up until his knees. Shin guards and sandals are his preffered footwear. Personality Masamune's personality plays a major factor into the intimidation his presence can infict upon others. Silent, he rarely ever speaks unless spoken to (more likely deeming it a reason to speak) and prefers to keep his opinions to himself if he can, rather staring at the ones addressing him. That part of his character can intimidate even the hardest of criminals only a handful can even begin to guess what he's thinking. Due to years of experience both in and outside of battle, he very rarely if ever shows any sign of distress, usually frowning and/or narrowing his eyes. A man of conviction, Masamune is not a man to tolerate any form of cowardice or abandoning one's duties, especially not in his division in Fabula Nova. Deserters of any kind will be cut down without any hesitation and no amount appeals such as wanting to return to families instead of dying will sway his sympathy, the only consolation he does offer is that they should not dishonor their families by running away. During battle however, is when Masamune's personality is truly shown. He fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, making sure to get as much enjoyment out of it as possible. It just proves that he is fearless, although some would say reckless or downright insane. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Despite this, he seems to follow his own code of ethics kills his opponents in an honorable fashion, in some times revealing that he has a moral side. Masamune also believes that strength comes from within the person himself, and their conviction as well determination to achieve them is much more valuable than any weapon or magic. Equipment Hana Arashi (花嵐 Flower Tempest): Masamune's one and only sword, created by his brother Muramasa. It's quality is one of a kind, it's power said to be legendary in the hands of Masamune. It has a purple hilt-wrapping and a guard, consisting of a circle with a pentagon-like shape in the center and three points protruding from the edges evenly spaced apart. Like almost all katana, the blade is slightly curved. Magic & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Male Category:Holder-Mage Category:Fabula Nova Category:Zikimura